Memories Of Us
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Alex and Walker, song by Keith Urban, and I just liked this song, love Walker, Texas Ranger, so this song fic was born! Please R&R!


Song fic about Alex and Walker

Song fic about Alex and Walker

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger or anything associated with it, otherwise they would still be making it, and I would have met Chuck Norris already,

Walker and Alex have finally been able to get away, and they're now spending a week in the wilderness, just them and the wild. This time, no boy scouts or anything will prevent them from just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. They're sleeping in a tent, and fishing for fish to eat, and stuff like that. The first day, they put up the tent and everything, and then they collapsed, exhausted by the fire with some cold drinks and just sat there and talked the night away, and lit a fire, and then went to bed so they could get up kind of early and watch the sun rise. They did get up early enough, except Alex did not want to get up. Walker grabbed a pot and paced the front of the tent banging it until Alex crawled out, grabbed the pan and hit Walker over the head with it. He pretended to be knocked out, so Alex dragged him to the lake and shoved him in. He hit the water and came up gasping, and Alex was laughing. He looked at her, shook his head and then started to get out. Alex ran laughing back to the tent, and started making breakfast. When Walker walked up, she warned,

"Don't even think about it, otherwise you won't be getting breakfast, cowboy," He nodded meekly and got changed into dry clothes.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby, I'll be a man of my word, speak the language in a voice you have never heard, I want to sleep with you forever, and I wanna die in your arms, in a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm, and I'm gonna love, like nobody loves you, and I'll win your trust making memories of us,_

That day, after breakfast they went fishing in the nearby creek. Alex was watching Walker fish, and he wasn't having good luck. Alex grabbed a pole and started fishing, and in no time she had the chest filled with fish. Walker stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What now, cowboy?" She teased, and he grinned and said,

"Gutting the fish," The grin on her face fell off, replaced by a look of shock and disgust.

"Oh no, cowboy, I caught the fish, you gut them, and I'll cook them, deal?"

"Deal, as long as I watch you cook, I don't want them burned, or raw, all right?" She smacked him on the shoulder and he cowered. That night Alex cooked the fish, and when they were eating it, Walker said,

"Wow, Alex, this is really, really good, I'm surprised,"

"Don't be, Walker, I can actually cook good food," She said, and he laughed. That night, Alex pulled a flashlight and handed one to Walker, saying,

"Flashlight tag time!" Walker sighed, and Alex ran off, going to hide. They played flashlight tag for a while, and then they went to bed, exhausted from running, at least, a little bit exhausted from running.

_I wanna honor your mother, and I wanna learn from your pa, I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw, and I wanna stand out in the crowd for you, a man among man, I wanna make your world better than it's ever been,_

That morning, Walker got up early, and left Alex sleeping and went to go jogging around the woods. He kept thinking about Alex, and how he was going to propose to her after the wedding of a fellow officer. He smiled, and then ran right into a tree. He heard stifled laughter, and looked over to see Alex watching him and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, c'mere you," He said, and ran towards her. She took off running, but he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her chest with her back to him. She kept laughing, and then he started laughing too.

"Hey, want to go swimming, or hiking?" He asked, and she said,

"Swimming, I love swimming," They changed into their bathing suits, and Walker was ready first and dove into the water. He bobbed back up to the surface and called,

"C'mon, Alex!"

"Watch out, cowboy!" He hears her call and then gets soaked as Alex jumps in right next to him. He laughs, and when she comes back up, he says teasingly,

"Thanks for that, Alex," She looks at him and sees that he's teasing.

"You are so welcome, Walker," She says, and then swims off. He smiles and swims after her.

_And I'm gonna love, like nobody loves you, and I'll win your trust making memories of us, we'll follow the rainbow, wherever the full winds blow, and they'll be a new day, coming your way,_

The next day, they went hiking and Alex took her digital camera and took about five hundred pictures, or more. When they got back, it was about 5 in the evening, so Walker grabbed the camera and they went to go watch the sun go down by the lake. Alex took back the camera and took about two hundred pictures of the sun setting.

"Just how many pictures do you have on that thing, Alex?" Walker asked, and Alex replied,

"Oh, I can hold about two thousand, and I've taken about one thousand, why?"

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"Let me see that," He says and grabs the camera. He sees that she was telling the truth, and hands it back to her with a sigh,

"You know, I could've thrown it into the lake,"

"And then I would have killed you, and then made you go get it, and then made you redo all the pictures I took." Alex replied, and held onto the camera tightly. He sighs, and then Alex takes a picture him. He blinks, and Alex is up and running.

"Oh no you don't, give me that camera!" He says, and races after her. She locks the camera in her bag in the tent, and then faces Walker. He grabs her, and then says,

"Oh well, I really don't care about just a picture anyways," She shrugs, and then kisses him.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on, this you know somehow, you've been stretched to the limits but it's all right now, and I'm gonna make you a promise, if there's life after this, I'm gonna be there to meet you there with a warm, wet kiss,_

The next day, they went out on the boat Walker borrowed. They boated all day, with Walker and Alex skiing on the water, and then they swam a lot, and jumped off of the boat a lot. When they got back that night, they laid down on a blanket under the stars, and Alex said quietly,

"This week has been the best one in a long time, thank you Walker,"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, I sure did,"

"Yeah, I did," She says, and they fall into a comfortable silence.

_And I'm gonna love, like nobody loves you, and I'll win your trust making memories of us, yeah I'm gonna love, like nobody loves you, and I'll win your trust making memories of us, ohhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, oh baby,_

The next day is the last day, and Alex runs around taking pictures while Walker packs up all of the stuff. When Alex comes back, her memory is full, so she hops in the car and waits for Walker to come. He does, and they drive back to Dallas. When they get back, Walker drops off his stuff at his place, and then they go over to Alex's place and unload all of her stuff. It's getting late, so Alex invites Walker in for a drink and a movie. When it's over, Walker looks over at Alex, and sees that she's asleep. He carefully picks her up and carries her to her bedroom, and then puts her down on her bed and pulls the covers over her head. He kissed her forehead and whispers,

"I had a great time, Alex, thank you," He slips out, and then camps out on her couch, figuring that she wouldn't mind. His last thought before he drifts off is what he hopes her reaction will be when he asks her to marry him.


End file.
